Total Drama Island: Famous Version
by isnotmytrouble
Summary: 32 Famosos de casi todo el mundo fueron convocados a participar obligatoria mente en un reality show en donde serán puestas a prueba sus habilidades y talentos, ven y descubre como sobrevivirán estos chicos en una asombrosa temporada llena de drama, acción, amor y mucha diversión. Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ningún personaje, ni de la serie.


*Aparece un hombre vestido de azul con una peluca azul, sombra de ojos azul y labios azules en medio de un viejo muelle*

"Bienvenidos a un excitante programa en donde se van a divertir viendo a sus personajes favoritos sufrir" el loco conductor avanzo hasta la orilla del muelle "esta mañana recibiremos a 32 campistas que estarán 8 semas compitiendo por un exuberante premio de diez millones de dólares, muy bien comencemos con el primero" dicho esto se volteó y dirigió su mirada a un lujoso yate que se aproximaba rápidamente "Nuestro primer concursante, Colton Haynes, el guapo chico modelo, bienvenido" le ofreció la mano, la cual Colton le tomo con gusto.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal amigo?" le pregunto el modelo al anfitrión

"Nada, aquí esperando a los demás perdedores." Sonrió con cinismo

El chico iba con unos jeans oscuros y algo desgastados, junto con unas vans negras, una playera negra y una sudadera guinda, se veía muy guapo con su corte y su mirada desafiante, mientras el chico observaba la isla se aproximó otro jate con otro chico adentro, el chico delgado y con un extraño corte de cabello bajo del jate y saludo al anfitrión.

"Olly Alexander, el cantante de Years and Years" le estrecho la mano.

"Hola" continuo su camino fríamente sin voltear a ver a Colton.

"Bueno, quitando esta agradable tensión, eh aquí a nuestra siguiente concursante" una chica media extraña bajo del jate con una vestido rojo y unos leggins negros, llevaba su mirada perdida y sonreía sin motivo aparente, el conductor al ver que no reaccionaba le dio un "pequeño" golpe en la cabeza.

"¡AUCH!" grito la chica extraña "¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!"

"Ninguno, solo que andas media drogada… aunque debe de comprenderse tus canciones igual están así" sonrió con malicia.

"ja ja, que buen chiste" contesto la chica volteando los ojos.

"Bueno para los amantes de la buena música que no escuchan estas porquerías"

"¡HEY!" grito la chica

"Ella es Lorde" escupió el anfitrión "Aplausos, aplausos. ¿Contenta?"

"Me acostumbrare" finalizo la chica yéndose junto a Colton y Olly.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Después de todo este drama inútil, nuestra siguiente competidora" señalo a la chica nueva bajando del jate "¡LA DIOSA DEL TWERK!"

La mencionada salta desde el segundo piso del jate al muelle y cae abierta de piernas "Cómeme el chuchu" grita la "diosa".

"¡Miley Cyrus! Es un gusto tenerte aquí" exclama emocionado el conductor.

"¡¿Cómo te puedes emocionar de eso?!" grita Lorde desde el fondo

"Cállate _goticgirl"_ Exclama la reina del twerk "La gente normal disfruta ver de esto" señala a su bolillo "moverse"

"Ja Ja, ya quisieras reinita" dice Lorde sacándole la lengua.

"Basta Lorde, no me hagas expulsarte" condiciona el anfitrión, a lo cual Lorde se enfurece y patea las maletas de Colton "Ok, conste que te advertí"

"¡NO!" grita la pelinegra "me calmo"

*Sale un pasante y se posiciona junto al anfitrión*

"Ok, gracias a su pelea nos comimos casi 5 minutos de las 3 horas del programa" dice reprendiendo a Miley y Lorde "ahora tendremos que dividir el programa"

Nadie dice nada, así que el programa continua normalmente. El siguiente jate llega con dos chicos, uno es rubio y güero con una playera azul marino y unos jeans negros, y el otro es castaño con un suéter blanco con mangas rojas, ambos chicos bajan tranquilamente del jate, aunque el rubio se nota nervioso, el castaño lo abraza por lo hombros y se encaminan junto al anfitrión

"Niall Horan y Liam Payne, es un gusto conocerlos, será algo divertido tener a dos miembros de One Direction en nuestro programa" sonríe maliciosamente "y dime Niall, ¿Cómo esta Zayn?" sonríe macabramente.

Niall sofoca un chillido "eso es rudo" logra decir, ambos chicos avanzan a reunirse con los demás. Niall saluda con gusto y un pequeño rubor a Colton, y Miley se la arrima toda a Liam, mientras este trata de arrimársela también, Lorde y Olly tratan de separar a Miley y a Liam que andan de cachondos los dos, "cof, cof" los interrumpe el anfitrión, todos se voltean y ven a una rubia delgada vestida con un short negro y un suéter blanco con rayas negras, además de unas 8 maletas Channel. "Aquí (para quien le interese) esta nuestra séptima concursante, Taylor Swift" la señalada voltea a la cámara "si me vas a pagar puedes enfocarme, si no aléjate" señalo la supuesta diva "entonces… ¿Quién será mi criado?" todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la declaración de la chica, "¿Qué? No le hayo el chiste" todos la ignoraron y la chica indignada tuvo que arrastrar sus ocho maletas junto a los chicos.

"Muy bien después de todo este espectáculo y ridiculeces por parte de algunos" "cof, Taylor cof" continuaremos.

Con prisa se iban acercando 2 jates, uno pintado de gatitos, con colas de gatito como remos, orejas de gatito como chimeneas, y con una tierna patita de gatito como ancla, literalmente el barco está forrado de cosas de gatitos y se escucha música a todo volumen mientras una chica bailaba desenfrenadamente con unos tacones de quince centímetros sobre la mesa. La chica iba vestida con un suéter negro con caritas de ositos y un short de mezclilla blanco, junto a su habitual cola de caballo con mecha californianas, la mencionada baila alocadamente al ritmo de "Get on your knees" mientras otros quince chicos y chicas la acompañaban en extrañas y sensuales coreografías. El abarco atraco y soltó el gatito-ancla, de ahí salió una chica de no más de 1.55 en unas bonitas vans de gatito saludando enérgicamente a todos. "Hey, Ariana Grande, la futura princesa del Pop, ¿Cómo has estado?" le sonrió el presentador "Muy bien, gracias por pregunta" contesto enérgicamente Ariana, la chica se volteó "Adiós gatitos, nos vemos en 8 semanas" se despidió con un beso del gatibarco y avanzo a los demás chicos cargando una gran maleta (de gatitos), se acercó a Niall y le apretó los cachetes "Son de verdad" exclamo asombrada la chica mientras Niall se sonrojaba.

El segundo jate paro y bajo una chica con el cabello rosa, una sudadera rosa, una blusa rosa y un short rosa, la chica emocionada abrazo al anfitrión y grito alocadamente mientras veía a los demás artistas en el muelle. "¡OH POR QUETZALCOATL!" grito aun mas emocionada "Stanley amo tus películas, y ustedes chicos… que bueno que están aquí, estaba pensando que deberíamos grabar un eobdowdcbeochei" antes de que pudiera terminar el anfitrión le tapó la boca con un calcetín que encontró ahí tirado "¡hey! Eso es mío" le grito Taylor, "Mñe" le contesto el anfitrión "Muy bien, antes que me interrumpieran iba a decir quién es esa loca 2, pero bueno. Ya la conocen Rita Ora" volteo a donde estaban 2 jates estacionados, uno era rosado con incrustaciones de oro y con música R&B a todo volumen, de este salió una sensual chica culona con un tatuaje en el brazo derecho y el cabello rubio suelto cayéndole por los hombros, llevaba un hermoso vestido corto rojo que se le pegaba a la cintura, Ariana corrió a abrazarla y esta le correspondió "¡Hey niggas, aquí esta Iggy Iggs!" exclamo el anfitrión ante la aparición de la rapera.

Y en el otro jate estaba un chico de lo más extraño vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un blazer negro (Lo ideal para la ocasión), el chico iba con aire medio depresivo, el chico se paró junto al anfitrión que este lo presento de la manera más "amable" que conoce… "Hola, Sam Smith, espero que te eliminen pronto porque aburres a todos, bye" le dio una palmada en la espalda (nada suave), Sam ignoro todo lo que le dijo y se ubicó junto a Lorde la cual no dejaba de mirar, el anfitrión decidió ignorarlo ya que despreciaba a Smith más que a Lorde, y continuo con su "arduo" trabajo.

Al muelle llegaron 2 barcos más, bajaron un chico medio alto usando una suave camisa azul y unos jeans negros, junto a él una chica con una camisa de mezclilla y un pantalón de licra negro, ella llevaba su larga cabellera suelta sobre sus hombros, ambos chicos estaban platicando animadamente, hasta que llego el anfitrión "Zedd, Demi Lovato. Es un gusto verlos" les sonrió con un toque de sinceridad "por favor pasen junto a los demás"

Mientras tanto Colton coqueteaba descaradamente con Iggy, Lorde y Sam se besaban a escondidas detrás de las maletas, Niall y Ariana platicaban emocionadamente sobre gatitos y Bieber, Olly y Liam platicaban sobre hacer un dúo, Miley y Taylor peleaban por cual canción era mejor "Bad Blood" o "Wrecking Ball" mientras que Rita veía emocionada como se peleaban.

"Mira maldita anoréxica" grito Miley "¿Anoréxica yo?" exclamo con indignación Taylor, "cariño, mi cabello si es natural" le critico Taylor. "¡ERES UNA…" pero antes que Miley pudiera terminar el anfitrión les tiro a amabas un balde de agua fría "Así se separa a las gatas en celo" sonrió con malicia a lo cual Ariana le miro mal "ten más respetos por los gatos" le gruño con una voz más ronca de lo esperada. Todos la miraron asustados y se prometieron no volver hablar mal de los gatos… al menos no enfrente de ella.

3 Barcos más llegaron al muelle, de ellos bajaron; un chico con una playera blanca y con unos jeans y suéter negros, era alto y guapo, una chica delgada y pálida con unas medias negras y un vestido floreado, y por ultimo otra chica pálida con mechas verdes vestida de negro excepto por una camisa de cuadros roja sobre su blusa, la chica se veía atemorizante.

"Shawn Mendes, la promesa canadiense, Miranda Cosgrove, la chica Carly, y por ultimo pero no menos importante… Liz Gillies, la punk que da más miedo que Ariana enojada" saludo a los tres por igual "Hola a todos soy Shawn" saludo el chico a todos, pero observo detenidamente al chico musculoso que se intentaba ligar a Iggy, los otras dos chicas se pusieron a platicar con el resto del equipo y el simplemente se sentó en la orilla a observar el mar, Ariana abrazo a Liz, y Niall empezó a contarle chistes a Miranda, Demi al ver a Shawn solo se sentó con él y ambos se pusieron a contar los peses que pasaban.

"Ok, continuando con el programa" señalo el conductor "Aquí están Fabio Curto, ganador de la Voz Italia, y Kendji Girac ganador de la Voz Francia" saluda a ambos chicos, Fabio iba con una camisa cobriza y unos pantalones negros, y Kendji con unos jeans y una playera azul cielo, ambos chicos se veían frescos y confiados, "¡Kendji! Que gusto verte" grito Ariana, salió corriendo para abrazar al mencionado, este la recibió con los brazos abiertos, "Ciao Fabio" le estrecho la mano.

"Par quienes no saben, Fabio canto con Ariana en la final de la Voz Italiana, y Kendji canto One Last Time en un concierto en Francia junto a Ari" señalo el anfitrión, "bueno, ya váyanse, espantan a las moscas… ¿oh no Zoe?" sonrió con malicia. "Eso no es gracioso" le reprocho con brazos cruzados la chica. "muy bien, para quienes no la conocen… ella es Zoe Kravitz" señalo a la chica, esta saludo a todos y avanzo con su pequeña maleta, la chica iba con una blusa sin mangas negra y una bermuda color café, muy fresco.

"Bueno, aquí están los que de verdad importan" señalo al bote, todos exclamaron un grito de enojo e indignación, Taylor le lanzo unos tacones al conductor el cual esquivo, enojado el conductor por pura maldad pateo sus 8 maletas tirándolas todas al agua, la chica ahogo un grito de indignación y corrió a auxiliar a sus preciadas maletas, "no te metas conmigo" canturreo el "alegre" anfitrión.

Del bote bajaron; un chico guapo y musculoso, con una playera azul sin magas, y unos jeans negros, y junto a él una morena con el cabello amarrado y un fleco que se ceñía sobre su ojo derecho, una blusa blanca con un estampado artístico y un pantalón negro, ambos se veían arrogantes e invencibles. "Chicos, aquí tenemos a nada más y nada menos que… Nick Jonas y Rihanna" dijo con emoción.

"Mmm" hizo una mueca Rihanna al ver el lugar "el manager me prometió una habitación con un jacuzzi con hidromasajes"

"Lo siento cariño, cambio de planes" le sonrió con maldad el conductor

"Ush, que molestos" murmuro la negra.

"Si, si, como digas" dijo ignorando las quejas de la morena, "muy bien continuemos con nuestros siguientes concursantes"

Llegaron otros dos barcos, uno adornado con dulces por todas partes y otro negro con adornos dorados, además de música a todo volumen. Del primero bajo una chica delgada con el cabello corto azul, un short y una sudadera de color morado y una playera deportiva color melón, la chica bajo sonriéndole a todos, en especial a Nick que se veía muy bien con esa playera. Del otro barco salió una morena con un pantalón y una blusa verde, con su largo cabello atado en una cola, la chica con su enorme culo estaba moviéndose coquetamente mientras platicaba animadamente con Ariana que se le había acercado corriendo, "Oh my Gad! Look at her butt!" grito Colton apartando su mirada de Iggy ahora posándola en el enorme trasero de la morena, la morena se volteó y vio la manera lasciva en la que Colton le miraba, esta solo mostro su dedo de en medio y continuo hablando con Ari.

"Damas y Caballeros… ah y Taylor" la mencionada gruño con molestia "Katy Perry la reina alegre, y la reina del Rap, Nicki Minaj" las señalo con gusto el presentador.

"Bueno hasta ahora hemos presentado 23 de 32 campistas, continuemos antes de que se acabe la hora que nos dieron" dijo el anfitrión.

Llego otro barco más sencillo del cual bajaron tres chicas; una chica con botas oscuras, un pants negro, una blusa blanca y un abrigo de cuero café, otra chica con mechas californianas, una ombliguera negra y un pantalón verde, y la última chica iba con una gorra roja, un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca y una chamarra de cuero color azul. Las tres chicas se veían tranquilas y seguras de sí mismas. "Chicos les presento a… La ganadora del Oscar a mejor actriz 2013, Jennifer Lawrence" la chica les sonrió "La segunda mejor en The Voice UK 2014, Leah Mcfall" la mencionada asintió con la cabeza viendo embobada a Nick Jonas, "y la danesa más loca del mundo MØ" la chica saludo con un signo de amor y paz.

Las tres chicas se ubicaron junto a los demás, "No sé con quién quedarme, ¿Minaj o Azalea?" murmuro Colton, Jennifer al oírlo se volteó y le dio una tremenda cachetada "No son premios, idiota" le exclamo la chica.

"Muy bien, quitando este necesario drama, continuemos con los últimos integrantes del show" comento el anfitrión "¿Últimos?" pregunto incrédula Taylor, "dijiste que somos 32 y aquí solo hay 26" el anfitrión sonrió con malicia "buena observación Taylor, como casi no hay tiempo a los otros 6 los trajimos en un solo barco" rio maniáticamente.

Un barco, lo más barato y corriente que puede haber, atraco en el muelle y de él bajaron 6 chicos, todos molestos e indignados. El primero era un chico moreno con cara simpática, llevaba una playera azul marino y unos jeans oscuros, el otro iba con un suéter rojo y unos jeans oscuros, el otro chico de ojos azules iba con una playera negra, unos pantalones cafés y una chamarra de cuero verde, el otro era un chico ya algo mayor, era moreno con el pelo casi rapado, no dejaba de mirar a Minaj con lujuria y esta mismo tampoco le apartaba la mirada, iba con unos jeans y una sencilla playera negra, el otro chico era rubio, alto de ojos verdes, iba con unos pantalones rojos, una camisa de cuadros y un lindo gorro azul, el chico se comía con la mirada a Zoe, esta misma le devolvía la mirada, y el ultimo chico de una estatura promedio iba con lentes, unos jeans desgastados y un enorme suéter gris, el chico caminaba tímidamente hacia el conductor.

"Muy bien, aquí nuestro últimos 6" exclamo con alegría "Skylar Astin, el chico cantante/actor" le dio un apretón de manos, "Daniel Radcliffe, nuestro Potter favorito" el chico le devolvió el saludo. "Andrew Garfield, el hombre araña favorito de muchos" señalo "Oh Dios, ¡eso es mentira!" grito Taylor en el fondo, "Cállate Tay tay" canturreo el anfitrión. "Drake, el dios rapero canadiense, ¿que harás con Minaj y Rihanna aquí eh?" el chico se sonrojo "estas enfermo viejo" le contesto el rapero, "Si, si, como digas. Grant Gustin, alias flash" Grant le estrecho la mano y se fue junto a Shawn a platicar de cosas triviales, "por ultimo pero no menos importante, nuestro sesos de alga favorito… Logan Lerman" el chico se sonrojo y todo mundo se burló de él, el chico avanzo junto a los demás y se posiciono junto a Lawrence.

"Muy bien, ya que están todos… los dividiré por equipos" todo mundo salió del muelle y se posicionaron en tierra firme "muy bien cuando oigan su nombre se posicionan a mi izquierda" todos asintieron "Muy bien. Colton, Demi, Lorde, Niall, Liz, Taylor, Grant, Rita, Sam, Olly, Drake, Fabio, Zoe, Rihanna, Leah y Logan" todos los mencionados fueron a donde les dijeron "a partir de hoy serán… Los Leones Salvajes *un símbolo con un puño verde se posiciono encima de ellos* claro hasta que llegue la fusión… si es que llegan" soltó una carcajada malévola que asusto a todos. "Ok, continuemos. Ustedes" señalo a los que no había mencionado "cuando los llame quiero que se posicionen a mi derecha" los mencionados lo miraron con rareza "no me juzguen, reglas son reglas" soltó "Ok, Miley, Skylar, Liam, Ariana, Daniel, Iggy, Miranda, Zedd, MØ, Shawn, Kendji, Jennifer, Katy, Nick, Nicki y Andrew" los mencionados se posicionaron a su derecha "a partir de hoy serán…. Las Garzas Reales *un símbolo con diamante fucsia se posiciono sobre ellos* claro mientras duren" los chicos irritados asintieron.

Caminaron hasta una zona donde habían 16 "bancos" hechos de árboles cortados, las chicas se sentaron y los chicos se quedaron parados, otros se sentaron en el suelo, "muy bien, aquí se reunirán cuando tengamos que eliminar a alguien, así que campistas… eviten este lugar" todos se miraron nerviosos.

Continuaron a lo que parecía el comedor, de ahí salió Samuel Jackson con un traje de Chef, todos lo miraron asustados "Él será su cocinero, hará sus comidas nutritivas y saludables" ambos estallaron en risas, todo mundo los miraron extrañados y asustados.

Salieron de ahí y fueron a donde estaban 2 grandes cabañas, "aquí dormirán, de un lado las chicas y de otro los chicos, la cabaña verde es de los leones, y la roja de las garzas" señalo a las dos cabañas, mal cuidadas y mal pintadas, todos empezaron a protestar pero el presentador los ignoró y continuo hacia donde estaba una vieja letrina, "este mis muchachillos, es el confesionario" señalo la apestosa letrina "en este lugar dirán lo que piensan, se quejaran de quien quiera y echaran chisme a morir, además si su equipo pierde, aquí votaran a quien quieran fuera" todos asintieron.

 **CONFESIONARIO.**

Taylor Swift: Dios, este lugar apesta. *la chica volteo los ojos*

Shawn Mendes: Mientras no me eliminen soy feliz *sonrió con dulzura el chico*

Samuel Jackson: Acepte este estúpido trabajo solo porque la televisora tiene unas imágenes prohibidas… ¡DAME LA CINTA! *exclamo el chef mientras intentaba arrancar la cámara

 **FIN DEL CONFESIONARIO.**

"Muy bien chicos, los baños son aquello, son comunales, pero primero las chicas y luego los chicos" dijo señalando un enorme cuarto al fondo "vayan a alistarse para el primer reto" rio con malicia y se fue riendo.+

 **CONFESIONARIO.**

Demi Lovato: ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

 **FIN DEL CONFESIONARIO.**

 _ **OK, es mi primer fic larga… por favor comenten y voten. Ustedes tiene la voz de la razón, ustedes pueden elegir al ganador o al perdedor. Love ya!**_


End file.
